Legends
by Lexappeal
Summary: They have been through a lot together. Will it finally become too much?Please be kind this is one of my first stories. Reviews are welcomed and would be greatly appreciated considering my newness in the writing field.Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Legends

By: Lexappeal

The first time he left me was just after I told him I loved him. It was only for a few days, but it felt like an eternity. He came back telling me he just had to process what I had told him and sort out his feelings. That he couldn't believe that someone as wonderful as _I_ could love him. We were together then, we kept it a secret because of his father and what he would do if he found out.

The second time he left me was when I opened up and told him all my secrets and it spooked him, he was gone longer this time, a few weeks. When he finally came back he told me everything he had ever kept from me and explained that when I opened up first it made him realize how much he really needed to tell me. When promised to never keep things from each other and we never.

Until she came into the picture and before I knew it he was spending all his time with her. Inventing work issues that needed immediate and constant attention, I knew how important his work was to him, so I supported him. This went on for a few months without me getting jealous or suspicious. I knew that in his line of business he _did_ need to give it constant attention and she _did_ work with him. But I was starting to get jealous and slightly suspicious, and suspicion was all that it was until…

I caught them sitting on our couch, **_our_** couch deep in conversation, whispering hands skimming over shoulders and each other's hands. Just like we used to do before we started dating, sitting in the talon discussing school or irrelevant topics that only we seemed to care about. Remembering those days when our relationship was just budding, when we couldn't stand being away from each other, sneaking around in the night. It hurt way too much to remember that one day not that long ago it was me that he was wooing, it was me that his hands we caressing not the new woman on our couch. I entered the room and the whispering stopped, they moved apart. He brushed it off, as though it was nothing just as he was heading out the door, claiming that he had more work to do. He left with her after I caught them; he left me here with not so much as a kiss goodbye.

That's when I realized that it had happened, it finally happened. He realized that the two years he wasted on me were a mistake. We were in metropolis now, people weren't as dense as they were in Smallville, and they knew beauty when they saw it. I knew that it was only a matter of time after we moved here before he would realize his mistake and move on; I hoped to God that this time I would be wrong. But of course not, the one time that I hope above all else that I am wrong is the time that I have never been more right. I decided that I wasn't going to let that happen, I wasn't going to let him leave me, not again.

The next time someone left it was me, I knew that if I had to see he leave me again that my life would end, I would never be the same. I couldn't deal with him leaving especially not for good this time. I don't think that my heart could handle it, not again. So I packed my bags and sat on our bed and waited for him to get home. There was no point of me leaving without a goodbye he would just find me. I sat and waited for what seemed like years, and when he walked into what used to be our room and saw my bags he was shocked. I don't know what made me angrier, the fact that it was 1:00am or that he had the audacity to be shocked. As if he didn't think that I'd realized, that I wasn't smart enough to see when he stopped loving me. When we fought this time it was the worst fight we have ever had, I left that night saying goodbye and telling him that I loved him and always would. He was the love of my life, I loved him more than life but I couldn't compete with her, no one could. I left; he didn't even try to stop me he just let me walk out of his life. Before shutting the door I said the most painful words I have ever had to say in my life, I told him that I would be by on Saturday to finish packing and that I would prefer he wasn't there when I came back.

I'm not quite sure when I lost him, maybe that's what I get. I put my work first a lot of the time, but I was trying to help people, trying to make a difference. I guess in the end it was my fault that I lost him, I should have known that my love alone couldn't keep him forever he would eventually want some normalcy.

When the elevator opened I saw her, the woman that took my life away. At that moment I couldn't believe that I trusted her ever, that I considered her a friend. As she stepped out of the elevator and I into it, I turned to face her and said, "You win, you finally got Clark, Lois."

The elevator doors closed on a shocked face, why she was shocked I do not know, it wasn't as though I didn't deserve losing him, I am a Luthor after all. In all of this I was right about something. I was right when I told him all those years ago that we were the stuff of legends, but like every real legend we couldn't last forever there had to be an ending. And all that would be left was a tiny whisper of what used to be and what could have been. A stray comment here and there and eventually no one would be able to decipher fact from fiction.

It was only a matter of time and it has already begun…

TCB…?


	2. Lane to the Rescue!

Lois walked to the penthouse still reeling from her encounter with Lex, opening the door she called to Clark, "What the hell was Baldy's problem?" She glanced around the room looking for Clark, finding him collapsed by the couch sobbing.

"H-he l-l-left…" Clark choked out through his painful sobbing.

Lois crouched down beside the broken man, placing a hand on his shoulder trying to provide as much comfort as she possibly could in this situation. She tried to just be a quiet consolation but the reporter in her got the best of her and questions burst forth. "Why did he leave?"

Fresh tears fell at the thought of Lex's departure, "He- he s-said th-that I was ch-ch-cheating on him." Clark couldn't believe it, why would _he _cheat on _Lex_; it just didn't make any sense. Lex was the most important thing in his life more important than his job more important than Superman. Lex was everything. Why would he do something to risk losing his everything?

"What? You cheat on Lex? That is completely ridiculous, for one thing you are crazy about him and for another when would you find the time, you are always working, with _me_ no less doesn't Lex think that I would tell him if you weren't actually with me."

"He thinks that I am cheating on him with _you_." Clark felt like he was in a dream, a really long horrible dream. He wished that he would wake up now.

"Well that's even more ridiculous, you are sooo not my type and not just that has he noticed lately that you are gay?" Lex could be so childish sometimes, why would he think that his gay boyfriend would all of a sudden turn straight just to bang his partner?

"He never actually believed that I was truly gay, he always thought that I was just waiting for something better to come along. You know biding my time." No matter how many times that Clark told him that he loved him and that it was the forever kind of love Lex never really believed him. "When we were back in Smallville he always thought that I would run back to Lana at anytime, I thought that when we moved here and I never ran back to her that he realized how much I love him but I guess that I was wrong."

"Really run back to Lana? After being with Lex Luthor, is he crazy? Lana is about as sexual as a pencil and he thought that after what had to have been mind-blowing sex with _him_ you would run back to _her_? He really _is_ insecure huh?"

That made Clark chuckle a bit, "You have no idea how insecure Lex actually is. It's sweet and endearing and obviously what lead to our ruin."

"Ok but why does he think that we were messing around?" That's something that Lois couldn't figure out, her and Clark together? No way it just didn't sound right, Lois and Clark, Clark and Lois, Mrs. Lois Kent. No frigging way, maybe in some other reality or if this was a TV sitcom, she laughed at that, The Adventures of Lois and Clark, oh yeah don't forget Superman.

"Lois?"

"Uh…yeah." She said distractedly, still thinking about the TV possibilities.

"I was talking to you."

"Sorry, sorry tell me again why?"

"He said that we have been spending a lot of time together recently, always sitting close and whispering and when he would walk into the room we'd stop and most of the time leave."

"Oh shit…"

"Yeah that's pretty much what I said when he yelled at me about it."

"Well did you tell him what it was all about?" Lois couldn't believe it, they were planning his thirtieth birthday party and because of it Lex left.

"I really couldn't get a word in during our "argument". He just kept yelling and accusing me and then he started to cry. Then he left (Clark sniffs) and told me that he would always love me, and that he would be coming back on Saturday to pick up the rest of his stuff and he didn't want me to be there." Clark was starting to get really worked up again, "Oh God Lois he never wants to see me again, I don't think that I can live in this world without him." Fresh tears started to flow as Clark tried to think of his life without Lex.

Lois sat on the floor beside Clark and wrapped her arms around the crying boy, she felt her eyes tearing up and cursed herself silently, 'It's not the time Lois, don't get feminine now, you have to be strong for Clark.' The cursing didn't work and they both sat on the floor crying and sobbing for what seemed like hours. Finally Lois sat up and wiped her eyes, "Ok Clark you can't just sit back and let the love of your life walk out, you have to do something."

Clark looked at her, "What Lois? What can I do? He hates me, he doesn't want me around how am I supposed to fix that?"

"Talk to him on Saturday when he comes by to pick up him stuff."

"He won't come by on Saturday, he will come over some time when I'm working or send someone over to get his things for him. But he won't come over on Saturday, he knows me well enough to know that I will be here waiting for him." That was something about Lex, he always seemed to know Clark inside and out but he didn't know him well enough to know that he would **_never_** cheat.

"Well then stay home from work until he comes over."

"He will have the building watched and wait until I leave, if he doesn't want to see me he has the resources to never have to."

"Well then I am running out of ideas for you, why don't you track him down?"

"I won't get within fifteen feet of wherever he is, he will make sure of that." Clark was starting to really loose hope at ever being happy again, that's when he remembered that he was Superman. He could use his abilities to sneak back in, Lex would never know because he wouldn't have anyone looking for Superman. A smile crossed Clark's face there was a way to see Lex, now all he needed was a plan to get Lex back. That was the hard part, he had a feeling that Lex wouldn't listen to anything that Clark had to say, and he especially won't when he finds out that he was tricked into coming over when Clark was still there.

Lois saw a smile form on Clark's face, "You have a plan don't you?" She was proud, as dense and bumbling as Clark seemed he really was smart. Must be all the years he spent with Lex, the undeclared genius.

"I sort of have a plan but I still need to figure out how I'm going to get him to listen to me, let alone get him back." Clark's spirits withered again, there was no way that he would ever get Lex back, once you hurt him Lex cuts you out of his life, and no one has ever gotten back in.

"Just talk to him Clark, he loves you and if you guys talk it out things will be ok again. If you need me to come over to help prove that we are in no way an item then I will but I think that me being there when he gets there would be a very big mistake." Lois cringed at the thought of Lex walking in to his penthouse and seeing Lois sitting there after everything that happened. That would be a catastrophe to say the least. "Whatever you do, try not to loose your temper with him and for God sakes don't let him leave until you have worked things out."

"Thanks Lois you are being a really great friend right now, if it weren't for you I would still be crying my heart out on the floor." Clark smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for me Lex wouldn't have left you in the first place." She felt guilty, she didn't want to come between anyone's relationship and she certainly didn't want to come between one as loving as Lex and Clark's. "Anyway hun if you are going to be ok, I'm going to hit the road. Don't worry about being at work for a few days I'll cover for you, tell Perry you are sick or something. It wouldn't be lying after all you are kind of sick. Call me if you need anything."

Lois got up to leave with another glance back she walked out the door and headed for home, hoping above all else that Clark could fix this for all of their sakes.


End file.
